Rewarded
by tazzels
Summary: Goku had forgotten thier anniversary...or has he? what suprises lie install for chichi?


Authors note - This is my first one, so please go gentle! Review please!

Chi-Chi's POV

Chi-Chi went downstairs to make breakfast. She just finished the pancakes when she heard a noise which sounded a lot like thunder. She just smiled as Goku and Gohan ran into the kitchen

'Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. So what are you doing today?' she asked them, setting the pancakes down in front of them. They immediately began eating like no tomorrow

'Well, first me and Gohan are going to do a little fishing, then were going to train!' said Goku excitedly, his mouth full of pancakes. Chi-Chi had to smile at that. No one but Goku could sound so happy about putting themselves through grueling physical training. Then again, Goku wasn't like anybody else.

'Well, before you do all that, you can do the dishes' she said

'Sorry Chi-Chi, we really have a lot to do today' Goku said, heading for the door. He turned around. 'Oh, theres a pile of washing thats upstairs, would you be able to do those before we get home? Thanks Chi-Chi' he called as he left.

Chi-Chi growled. 'Typical, just typical! Those two go off and have fun and i have to clean up all the mess! He even forgot our anniversary!' She muttered to herself as she began washing the mountain of dishes in front of her. It took Chi Chi most of the morning to get through the dishes and the pile of clothes Goku had left her. She had just put her feet up and started to read her book when the phone rang

'Hello?'

_'Hey Chi-Chi its Bulma, happy anniversary'_

'Glad someone remembered' she growled

_'He forgot? Well, i cant say I'm surprised.'_

'Well, at least he left me a present, a mountain of dishes and a load of dirty washing'

_'Well, how about you, me and 18 shopping to make up for it'_

'Sounds great Bulma, but i cant afford to buy anything'

_'Goku has a credit card doesn't he?_

She smiled to herself 'Come pick me up in half an hour'

Goku's POV

Goku watched as Bulma arrived at the house. He called her over

'Hey Bulma, remember the plan, she has to be gone for the rest of the day, or i wont get it set up in time.'

'Don't worry Goku, she's in good hands' Bulma replied, walking towards the front door. Goku went back into his hiding place

Hey Chi-Chi its me, ready to go?

Chi-Chi opened the door, then closed it behind her. Goku watched as both women walked over to the hover car, got in and drove off.

'Ok, Gohan, you call Krillen and Piccolo, let them know its safe to come over now. Ill get started on the decorations.

'OK dad, but i still Don't understand why you didn't just tell mum you were doing this, she seemed really mad'

'Because Gohan, i wanted to surprise her, and she will forgive me after she sees what we've done. Now lets get this place ready'

While Gohan set up the tables and dance floor, Goku had something special planned his wife out in the back garden. He had set up a picnic blanket on the grass, with purple drapes hanging above them. Just then, Gohan came running out, looking worried

'Whats up Gohan' Goku asked, slightly alarmed.

'Bulma just rang, they're on their way back, Mum left her purse

'Oh no, we have to get everything out of the house, how far away are they?'

'about 5 minutes'

Gohan ran back into the house and packed up the tables and covered the newly created dance floor with a rug and the couch while Goku packed up the rug, but heard Bulma's car approaching and went to hide, he forgot the drapes.

'I'll only be 2 seconds' He heard his wife call to Bulma and 18 as she opened the door. Gohan froze, he was still in the house. He ran into the kitchen, hiding behind the fridge as he heard her go upstairs. He barely breathed, not making a sound. 'Oh wait, thats right, I left it on the kitchen table' He heard her say to herself. _Oh no! Now where am i going to hide?_ He thought to himself. The pantry! He quickly threw the door open, flung himself inside it and closed it again. 'Ah, there it is' she said, picking up her purse. She glanced out the window and saw something that wasn't there before. Purple drapes.

'Weird, i've never seen them before. Oh well' she said as she turned around and left the house again.

Gohan slowly crept out of the pantry, then hurried outside to talk to his dad.

'Dad, where are you?' he called, looking around the garden

'I'm here, wow, that was too close for comfort.' said Goku, coming out from his hiding place.

' Yeah, tell me about it. Krillen should be here any minute with the cake'

'I'm already here' called a voice from behind a large cake

'Wow, thats a lot of cake!' Gohan said as Krillen put it down on the table. The cake was chocolate with white icing that said "Happy 15th anniversary Goku and Chi-Chi.

'I'm glad you're here, you need to help us finish setting up since chi-chi gave us that scare'

'Yeah sure, ill help'

Chi-Chi's POV

'Oh come on girls, i think I've spent enough' she told them as they dragged her through yet another dress shop

'Don't be silly. Oh this one would look great on you Chi-Chi! Oh and look, matching shoes!' Bulma squealed

'Just one more, you want to look great for tonight...oops' 18 muttered

'what did you just say?' Chi-Chi asked

'Um, look, its on sale' she covered quickly

'Ok, one last dress. Wow, this one looks great! I love it!. Ill buy it, but only if you girls buy one too'

'deal!' said Bulma

'Sure, i wanted an excuse to buy another dress anyway' agreed 18

Chi-Chi and the girls all left the store, holding many bags between them. 'Hey, I have an idea, why dont we were our new dresses home!' Bulma said excitedly

'Yeah, great idea, i want to gt some use our of this dress' 18 added.

'Well, i dont know, i dont really want to get the dress dirty' Chi-chi said

'Come on Chi-Chi, wear yours, we're wearing ours' 18 begged

'Oh, all right, if you insist' she replied, going to the bathrooms to get changed.

Chi-Chi invited the girls back to her house for coffee, but when the approached the house, the lights were off. _I guess Goku and Gohan aren't home yet._ She thought to herself. She opened the door and flicked on the light

'SURPRISE!'

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed as her friends and family jumped out from behind the couch.

'Happy Anniversary!' Goku said

'You set this up? Why you cheeky little, and i guess you two were accomplices'

'Guilty' they giggled

'Wow, you all look amazing' Goku commented

'I hope that new dress didn't cost me too much, woman' Vegeta grunted from the corner. Everyone laughed.

The party was well under way. The dance floor was set up, with Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Bulma and Gohan all dancing away. The cake had been demolished, with nothing left but a little icing and the crumbs, and Vegeta was on his 12th cocktail, getting up to join his wife on the dance floor, but fell over his own feet. Everybody was laughing and having a great time. While all this was happening, Goku grabbed his wife's hand and led her outside.

'I have one last surprise for you Chi-Chi' he told her

'Oh my God...Goku, did you set all this up?' she gasped as she looked around. The picnic blanket was back in its place. There were cushions set up on the blanket to make it more comfortable. There were candles lit all about the garden and fairy lights in the rose bushes. He took her hand and let her to one of the cushions on the blankets.

'I know sometimes I don't treat you as well as you deserve, this is your reward for putting up with me. I want you to know, I love you'

'Oh Goku' she whispered as he leant in and kissed her.

'This has been the best anniversary ever. Thank you'


End file.
